Step Brothers and Sisters Big Family Love
by 24-7 RossR5 n HH n AnA Lover
Summary: Lester and Mimi got married After Mike and Penny died the moons had all boys and the Dawson's had all girls and since they got remarried they turn into a big family and when Austin meet Ally he saw that something was different about her and he likes her right away and there sexual stuff in here and I don't own anything for except my story please read and review and I suck at sum's
1. Chapter 1

AN: Hey Guys this is my new story and hope you like and ps. I have different versions to this so I don't know if I am going to post the other one because the other one needs a lot of fixing and I really am happy with this one so I might just stick with this one but if you want me to post the other one when it's finish getting fix up just let me know but on the other hand please review like or follow or what ever else you could do

* * *

Ally's POV

Hey I am Allison Dawson but people call me Ally for short but I Love Music to the t you can't get me away but the thing that probably can get me away is my sisters and don't get me wrong I love my sisters too I have 4 sisters Brooke is the oldest she is 19 and then it's Cassidy she is 18 turning 19 and then it Kira she is 16 and then its me and Trish we are 15 and I love everything about my life I live with the best sisters and I live with my father to but the one we miss dearly is my mother she died when we where at a young age that's why my dad really is never here but don't label him as a bad guy he owns sonic booms around the world and a record company and that's why he is never here because he's always busy but why we are at it the only thing if it was just me I be lonely in this big house he like gone every day and I have nothing do but thank god for my sisters and yea I call them my sisters but the ones that mean everything to all of us are Kira and Trish because they are not biological sisters like my other sisters they are still my sisters to me and there are no if's and or buts that will never change in my mind saying they don't belong but to me they do.

So now lets move on from my little story but it's been 14 years without my mom and don't get me wrong but there something I wish for all the time and that is for dad to remarry and why I want that is we will have a mom for us to be taken care of when were sick or when were lonely and that pretty much what I want and my wish came true when me and Trish where 12 and how it came true is my dad married Ms. Moon or as I call her when I first met her is Mimi but now I call her mom and so does my sisters and she is the best I love her. Oh and I forgot to mention is I have 5 more siblings that came with Ms. Moon and that is Austin and he is 15 and then it's Dez he is 15 to and Trent is 16 and then Dallas he is 18 turning 19 and then it's Eliot he is 19 and they are my new step brother's.

But Now Let's get on with my life today it been 3 years since Ms. Moon or should I say our mom and step brothers came in our family. Now let's get to me as you guys might think is I am the shy girl of the school and family but that's where you are wrong and why I am not the shy girl and that's because I am a model and yes a model I model with my sisters and I love it but things I love the most is singing its my life and I even write songs. All my sister know I love singing and they even know I write songs but my step brothers don't and do you want to know why but I might as well should just tell you but I really don't trust them and don't get me wrong they are the best the one I trust the most is Austin he is the best he wants to be a musician when he grows up and I agree with him because he has a beautiful voice and I love it and what tops that is his looks and what sucks is I think he is SEXY and I mean SEXY and I mean like have you seen him he like everything a girl looks for is his body and his hair and his eyes and his lips and I know I said his lips but when I see him I have a part of me that tells me to kiss him but I don't have the guts but let's get back to why I think he is sexy and that's his smile and best of all is his heart and protectiveness and that's what I love about my step brother Austin and I know I said Love but it is truth I Love him every way you can think of and that is a friend or boyfriend ( I wish) or step brother ( That's already true) or just as a crush ( that's true to) or Friends with Benefits ( I always have dreams about that). But let's get to the point and that is I am scared and I mean scared because he my step brother Austin it like if my parents find out I like him I will have to stay away from him or better yet if he finds out I like him it be awkward and I bet you he will back away from me and we will never be the same as we are now and it's not worth risking what I have with Austin and that's means I have to get over my little crush and I shouldn't say little I should say humongous crush on him and by the way it is May and school is out in like a week and that mean a house on a beach with my sisters and my step brothers for the summer alone without our parents and school bothering us. Oh and for the summer me and my sisters and step brothers be having the house alone it's because our parents be gone on vacation for the summer and they are leaving Wednesday and I can't wait because our parents said yesterday during dinner if we go to school tomorrow we don't have to go to school Wednesday but if we didn't go Tuesday we have to go Wednesday and me and my sister all yelled saying we are not going to school on Wednesday and our parents started laughing when we said that's ok with us so boys are you taking off tomorrow or our last day and the boys said last day and then after dinner we went to our rooms and got ready for bed so we can go to school tomorrow.

Skip A Day

Now It's Wednesday

Yesterday went by so fast that I didn't even know what I was doing until the bell rang for my last day of school. I was sitting in my bed because I just woke up now I am going downstairs to make pancakes and before I made pancakes I saw a note that was on the kitchen table and it said

Dear Kids

We had to leave early to catch our plane but we are going to be back August 28 and I hope you guys are good and NO PARTYS

Love

Mom and Dad

So I put it down where it was and started making pancakes

30 Minutes LATER

I finished the pancakes and when I finish the Chocolate Chips Pancake and got me a plate and then Austin came running down shirtless and said

Austin: I smell Chocolate Chip Pancakes

I SMH while staring at his abs and I said

Ally: (still staring at his abs) for 1. Yes you do and they are in the oven and for 2. why aren't you wearing a shirt

Austin: (smirking) That's what I wear to bed

Ally: (still staring at his abs) Oh

Austin notice what she was staring at and walked up to her and whisper in her ear saying

Austin: (Whispering) Why does little Ally like what she see's

Ally: (lying) Um No why do you ask

Then went up to her ear and said

Austin: (Whispering) It seems like you do and anyway why did you say that and you know I can tell when you lying

Ally: (Rubbing her fingers up and down his chest and the crest of his abs) How can you tell

Austin: Let's see remember yesterday

Ally: Yup

Austin: (smirking) Why don't you just tell me since you think I can't prove that your lying and I am telling the truth

Then she nodded

**_Flashback_**

Ok where do I start oh yes

Ok I was the first one to wake up at 5:00am for school and you got ready and went downstairs but before mom left she told you to wake all of you up so you woke all of us up and before you woke us up you woke me up first and when I went to my room you close the door and lock it and then I pull the blankets down and sat on my lower region and then you started to grind on me and I open my eyes and said

Austin: What the fuck are you doing

Ally: Um let's see you're a horny teenager and it was a funny way to wake you up

Austin: yea right you would never wake me up that way unless you doing this because you are attracted to me

Ally: (lying) Um NO I just needed to wake you up for school

Austin: So why are you still grinding me

Ally: (Lying and Blushing) Um...Um because I wasn't paying attention to what I was doing

Austin: Yea right you know what you are doing

Ally: No I don't

Austin: Come on Ally I know you attracted to this (pointing up and down his body)

Ally: Do you know you have the largest ego

Austin: Um No why you say that

(Lying and Blushing)

Ally: Ok let see 1st you are saying I am attracted to you WITCH I AM NOT and then you pointing to your body so how do you explain that

Austin: It just explains you attracted to me

Ally: No I am not

Austin: Yes you are

Ally: No I am not

Austin: Yes you are and I can prove it

Ally: Prove it

Austin: 1st of all you are still grinding me and 2nd of all you stare at is my abs and lips like 24-7 and 3rd of all I GOT NOTHING

Ally: Ha That Proves nothing

Austin: Yes it does

Ally: So how does it prove something tell me

Austin: You still grinding on me so you must be enjoying yourself and second you are looking at my abs

Ally: (LYING) No I am not

Austin: yes you are

Ally: NO I AM NOT

Austin: Yes you are and you want me to prove something that I know you're enjoying it

Ally: Prove it

So Austin grab her hips and move her faster and she gasp and then he was leaning in and then he tease her thinking he was going to kiss her but he went to her ear and she moan and he said

Austin: 1st you moaned and second do you want to know something else that will definitely prove that you're enjoying this

Then she nodded

Then he took his lips and kiss her up and down her neck and this is why she still grinding on him and then she moaned and he broke apart from her next and then said

Austin: (smirking) Aha I knew I was right

Ally: How do you know you where right

Austin: Um let see 1st I knew went you are lying

Ally: How

Austin: It obvious

Ally: How is it obvious

Austin: Let see you blush a lot and you don't think before you say something

Ally: Ok you caught me I got the Hot's for Austin Moon

Austin: I knew it

Ally: Don't get to excited

Austin: I knew you had the Hot's for me from the start especially when you stared at my abs and my lips 24-7

Ally: I don't stare at you lips

Austin: Oh yes and you're doing it now

Ally: What do you mean

Austin: You took you eyes off my abs now they are on my lips that means you want to kiss me so bad

Ally: (lying) no I don't

Austin: don't worry I know you do but to be honest I want to kiss you but not now

Ally: Why not now

He sat up to get his phone off the end table to check the time and said

Austin: because it 5:50 and we have to be ready by 8:00 and be in class by 8:00 and if I kiss you it will lead to a heated make-out session

Ally: I don't care I WANT and NEED to kiss those lips

Austin: (smirking) Ok babe later when we get home and we are alone

Ally: That won't happen and you know it won't

Austin: Yea I know so get out so I can get dress

Ally: What happen if I don't want to

Austin: (Smirking) Someone wants to see all of Austin Moon do they

Ally: (Smirking) Yes I do but you only be in boxers

Austin: (smirking) Keep thinking that

Ally: what you're not in boxers

Austin: yup

Ally: Better yet

Austin: Get out

Ally: No now that you tease me about wear no boxers now I want to see all of you especially this

She was about to grab his dick and then he stop her by saying

Austin: Out Now

Ally: Why

Austin: Ally Out now

Ally: No

Austin: Ally you don't want me do something we both will regret

Ally: And what is that

Austin: Me pushing you up to the wall and kissing you and doing other stuff until you cum and it will make you wet your pants and you will have to change again

Ally: You wouldn't you know these are my favorite pants

Then he go up and try to open the door and said

Austin: You little devil you lock this door so no one got in

Ally: Yup

So he unlocked it and then he Directed her out and said

Austin: So scram

That's when I left and woke up the others

**_End of Flashback_**

Austin: See I told you I know when you're lying

Ally: Ok you prove me wrong and go get your pancakes

Then he ran to the oven and just got out the plate and ready to eat all of them but Ally stop him by saying

Ally: Austin we have other people to feed not just you

Austin: So they can have cereal

Ally: Austin

Austin: Ally

Ally: Austin I recommend you to stop

Austin: No

Ally: If you don't stop I am going to come over there

Austin: Oh what is little Ally going to do

Ally: Um let see I can do anything to save them pancakes

Austin: What do you think your going to do

Then she walk up to him and grab his dick and said

Ally: something that rhymes with rum

Austin: You wouldn't

Ally: Oh yes I would so save some for the rest and anyway you can have 5

Austin: ok I am good with that for now

Ally: Stop and get your five pancakes and go eat

Austin: What are you going to do if I don't get my pancakes

Ally: Ok let's see I will call down the family and let them have your pancakes

Austin: You wouldn't

Ally: so you better go eat or you won't get any pancakes today and I am counting to 10

10

So he got his 5 pancakes ran to the table

9

set them on the table drench them in butter and syrup

8

The put whip cream on it

7

Then cut them until pieces

6

Then he took a bit

So Ally sat back down and stop counting and said

Ally: (smirking) Good Boy

She was on the phone playing candy crush after that she got up and went to her hobby room that none of the boys know about it only her sisters.

* * *

Dun Dun Dun

So what do you think is going to happen next and please review I really would appreciate it and I will accept criticism


	2. Chapter 2

An: Hey guys it me again and this is Ch.2 hope you like and thanks to I LOVE BOOOKS AUSLLY she the best but thanks to you guys for reading

Thanks to all my reviews

Love Ya

* * *

Ch. 2

* * *

Austin's Pov

Ok I was sitting down eating my pancakes that Ally made and Ally was sitting on the opposite side playing candy crush on her phone but after I was almost finish she got up probably expecting that I wasn't going to see her go though this door that our parents told us to keep out. So I went to the sink clean my plate and put it in the dishwasher and follow her and I found 20 more rooms and I heard a piano and my eyes lit up because I love music and I am surprise I didn't know that they had a piano so I followed the sound and I saw the piano and heard ally singing to a song that I never heard so I assume she wrote it and it was so good like better then good it was beautiful but when she was finish I clap while I was looking around and said

Austin: Oh cool and that was beautiful Ally

Ally jumps and said

Ally: Thanks and You Scared me and what are you doing

Austin Laughing and then said

Austin: Welcome and I followed you

Ally: I thought you where eating

Austin: I was

Ally: So you left your food to follow me

Austin: No I finish before you even left but I was to lazy to get up but when I saw you go though those doors that dad and mom told us not to go in so I just had to follow you

Ally: Oh I should've looked but why do you have to be nosiy this is my get away room from the drama and you guys

Austin: Sorry but do you know music is my get away too I have a electric guitar and keyboard in my room

Ally: Um no and I didn't even no you have that in your room until now

Austin: Wow I am surprise you didn't hear me I am always on my guitar and second I surprise you didn't see it when you came in my room Tuesday to wake me up but I can see why because you where to distracted and blind to this (pointing to himself and moving his handing up and down) to even see

Ally:(Smirking) Really and I am not blind I was paying attention to you and did you see how many rooms we have

Austin laughing then said

Austin: Yes

Ally: 5 of them are all mine and I bet all of them are your favorite

Austin: Are you serious can you show me the five

Ally: Ok as you can see this is my writing room with a piano and some stands that are empty

Then they started walking to the next room then Ally spoke up and said

Ally: This room is my recording studio when I get over my stage fright

Austin: Oh cool and you shouldn't have stage fright you have a beautiful voice

Ally: Thanks

Austin: Welcome

Ally: Let's go to the next room

Austin: K

So they walked to the second room and then Ally said

Ally: This is the Piano and keyboard room

Austin: Oh cool

Ally: Yea I keep it to myself I love this room but my favorite thing to play in this room is this piano ( Here the link for the picture of the piano and REMOVE THE SPACES www . pstos . org instruments / wa / seattle / lajko . htm ) between ORG and instruments put a /

Austin: OMG this Piano it is...

Ally: Speechless huh

Austin nodded his head

Ally: I know I love it

Austin: I would too if I had this in my house I won't let anyone touch it

Ally: You won't even let me

Austin: Oh I will let you

Ally: You would

Austin: I trust you and it because your a music lover too

Ally: Aw thanks ok lets go to the other rooms

Austin: K

So they went to the fourth room and Ally said

Ally: This is a room filled with all different interments like banjos drum ext..

Austin: So cool I love the drums to

Ally: You do

Austin: Yea I went to this store around here called The Sonic Boom with my mom and...

Ally: That's how are parents probably met

Austin: Yea probably and why did you say that

Ally: Oh my dad owns sonic boom and a record label to

Austin: Are you serious

Ally: Yup

Austin: Ok now I love this family more

Ally started laughing

Ally: Wow so your saying you didn't love us in the first place

Austin: Yea kind of but don't get my wrong I like it here but now I love it here and what made me like it is you

Ally: oh so your saying I made you happy

Austin: Ah let see YES

Ally: What makes you say that

Austin: Umm lets see you grind me Tuesday and it was pretty entertaining

Ally: Yea right you just saying that so I can do it again

Austin: (Smirking) No I am not

Ally: Yes you are

Austin: (Smirking) No I am not

Ally: Yes you are

Austin: (Smirking) No I am not

Ally: So tell me why you where smirking when I said that

Austin: (Smirking) No I wasn't

Ally: Yes you where and you doing it now

Austin: Ok Ok lets drop it and to the next room and K

Ally: Ok but before I show my last room let me show you other rooms

Austin: K

So they walking and they went to Kira's Hobby Room

Austin: Wow what is this

Ally: A dancing room for her to leave the drama and relax

Austin: So cool

Ally: Yup lets go to Trish's room

Austin: K

So they went to Trish's room and Ally said

Ally: This is Trish's acting and filming room and it DARMA Alert

Austin Started laughing then said

Austin: I can see you really don't like this room

Ally: Eh its ok

Austin: Oh

Ally: But now lets go to Brookes hobby room

Austin: K

So now we at Brookes room and Ally said

Ally: This is Brooke Arts and Crafts room

Austin: Oh so she loves to do art

Ally: yup ok lets move on

Austin: k

Ally: Now lets go to Cassidy's room

Austin: K

Now we are walking to Cassidy room and Ally said

Ally: This is the model room

Austin: So wants to be a model

Ally: Yup

Austin: She has the body for it

Ally: Hey I thought you like me

Austin: I do

Ally: So why are you complementing my sister

Austin: Because I felt like it and btw she is out of my league

Ally: How is she out of your league

Austin: Because I like girls that love music and not showing off their body

Ally nodded the she said

Ally: Ok now lets go to the last room

Austin: Finally I been waiting for this

So her and Austin walked to the last room and she said

Ally: This is my guitar room

Austin: O...M...G... How did you get all this

Ally: Birthday's and ext.

Austin: Cool

Ally: Yup

Austin: Can I like claim this room as mine

Ally: Um no I love my guitars but the one I really don't know how to play is this one

She was pointing to this blue electric guitar in a case and it has 8 arms

Austin: O...M..G do you think I can try it

Ally: Some day

Austin: Aw man I was hopping you would say yes today

Ally: Um no that will never happen and besides that you should see this guitar I put it this glass bin

Then I pointed to this guitar that look like it had a least 5 guitar combined in one and when I show him this his face was priceless and then I said

Ally: It looks like you like

Austin: Um no I don't like I LOVE

Ally: Wow you must love your guitars

Austin: I do a lot

Then I walk up to him and laid my hand on his chest and Seductively said

Ally: Since you like guitars why don't you show me your skills sexy

Austin: (smirking) Why don't I

Then he attacked my lips and then I pull away and said

Ally: Not that I already know your good at it

Austin: Oh do you now

Ally: I do

Austin: Then show me what your good at

The I nodded and pulled his hand to the dancing room and said

Ally: Now you want to see something sexy

I nodded and then Ally pointed to him and Ally said

Ally: You stand in the middle

Austin: k

Then I stand in the middle and Ally close the door and then Ally pull up my hair in a bun then Ally plug my iPod in and Ally put Drop It Low on

Then Ally walked up to me and put her hand on my chest and said

Ally: (Seductively) Enjoy

Austin: (Seductively) Oh I would

Then she started walking back and before she made it Austin said

Austin: Where are you going

Ally: To press play bimbo

Austin: Oh ok

Then she walked over there and she press play then started walking over there seductively and she went to him put her hands to his side and turned around half fast still with her hands on his side and she started to grind him and then she drop it low and twark and then turn back around and she said

Ally: How you like that

Austin: I love it

Then he pointed to his dick

She saw him having a boner and started cracking up

Ally: You must of enjoyed that

Then all of a sudden she heard someone clear there throat and laughing

Then I whip my head half fast and I saw Trish and Kira and I said

Ally: (Shocked) Where you guys there the whole time

Trish: Yup and it didn't look like he was just enjoying it

Ally: What do you mean

Trish: Ally come on you where enjoying grinding your step brother

Ally: No I didn't

Trish and Kira: Yes you did

Ally: No I didn't I was trying to prove something

Trish: So what where you trying to prove

Ally: I was trying to prove to him what I am good at

Trish: Oh ok that's understandable but you still enjoy dancing on Austin and you know you did and I know you did and do you want to know how I know

Austin and Kira: How

Ally: Ok I enjoyed dancing on Austin so Trish can you do me a huge favor and tell them how you know

Austin: (Smirking) No Trish tell cuz I really want to know how you know

Ally: (Puppy Dog Eyes) Don't Please

Trish: I won't and anyway how does he know about our hobby rooms

Austin: (Smirking) I followed her

Trish and Kira and Ally: (Shaking there heads) Typical Boys

Then they all laughed

Austin: Do you know you should show these room to my brothers because for one Kira you love dancing am I right

Kira: Yea

Austin: Trent Loves dancing he can't dance better then me but he loves dancing

Kira: Cool and Maybe I might show it to him one day and maybe we can have a dance off one day with just the family or me, you, Trent

Austin just shrugged his shoulder and said

Austin: Maybe and Trish you like Drama and acting stuff do you

Trish: YES

Austin: Dez likes filming and making movies so he needs stars

Trish: Cool I am going to ask him if I can star in one of his movies right now

Austin and Ally just giggled and Kira said

Kira: I might show Trent this room right now

Austin: You should oh before you leave you should tell your oldest sister Elliot like Arts and Crafts and Tell Cassidy if she likes to model Dallas will love to watch

Kira: Ok I will tell them and I am going to leave now so continue on what you guys where doing

Ally: K

Austin: K

Then Kira Left

Ally: What do you want to do

Austin: I want you to dance sexy on me again

Ally: No I already prove that to you what else do you want to do

Austin: Then I want to find out what Trish was going to say

Ally: Thant isn't what you want to do it's what do you want to know

Austin: I know and that's what I want to do is figure out what Trish was going to say

Ally: Oh are you now

Austin: (Smirking) Yea I am

Ally: (Smirking) You won't be able to figure it out

Austin: Oh yes I would

Ally: No you won't

Austin: Yes I would

Ally: No

Austin: Yes

Ally: No

Austin: Yes

Ally: No

Austin: Yes

Ally: No

Austin: Yes

Ally: Ok if you think you will found out go right ahead because I know you won't

Austin: Oh yes I would

Then he went up to her and said

Austin: If I kissed you right now you will kiss me back and if you do that means you like me and that's what I think you and Trish are hiding

Ally: Oh hell no I won't kiss you or even kiss you back

Austin: Ok if you say that I will prove it

Ally: Prove it then

Then I came a little closer then close the gap and when our lips touch she kissed back and me and her just kept kiss until we ran out of breath and then we pulled away and I said

Austin: She I proved it and that's means you like me

Ally: Ok I like you

Austin: I knew it

Ally: If I told you that I like you do you like me

OH NO WHAT AM I GOING TO SAY.

Austin: Um... I like you to

Ally: You do

Austin: Yea

Then Ally jump on me and started to kiss me hard on the lips and then we pulled apart before it got heated and went our separate ways

Now I am going to see Dez about this

Ally Pov

I need to see Trish ASAP so after we split I went and go find her

* * *

AN: Thanks for reading and thanks for all the reviews so please keep it up and if you want to see the guitars in the guitar room just review saying it or pm me and I will show it to you by sending a link and btw I just want to have a special thanks to all my helpers and you know who you are and I have twitter so if you every want to tweet just pm me and I give you my twitter name or if I get at least 20 reviews saying they want to tweet me or follow me just review and btw I put my update to when I think I am going to post

Love Ya


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Hey Guys here Chapter 3

Love Ya

* * *

Dez Pov

Ok I was in my room when I heard a knock on the door and then I got up and open it and saw it was Trish and I said

What do you want

I want to talk to you

About what

Just let me in

ok ok you can come in but don't get your fancy in your pants

What you make no sense

Ok what do you want

oh I heard you where doing a movie

yes I am and how you heard that

Austin

WHAT I AM GOING TO KILL HIM

What he did the right thing to tell his step sisters that you have a movie you are filming

Yea but I didn't want any of you knowing

y don't you want any of us knowing

because one of you guys will bug me to put you in my movie when I don't want to

But you should rethink that if I was you

y

because if you don't put me in your movie your in living hell

ok ok I put you in my movie but first I need somewhere to film it

oh it's can be filmed in my hobby room

What hobby room

oh me and the girls have a hobby room but Ally has the most because she likes music

ooh cool lets go to you hobby room so I can see and Austin probably be happy now

k lets go and y

So they started to walk to the hobby room and Trish says

oh because he love music its like his life and he wants to be a famous singer

oh cool

Then we both got pulled away with someone else when I know who pulled me I said

Austin what are you doing

I need to talk to you about Ally

Y

Because I think I might be falling for her

Why do you think that

Because we Kiss and...

What

We Kiss

I know why

I don't know

Ok why don't you know

because I don't know why it could be getting caught up in the moment

Were where you

we where in Kira's hobby room

Ok what is her hobby room

A Ballroom

Cool

Yea we where dancing talking all seductive and..

Wait you guys where talking seductively

Yes

That's why you think you are falling for her

Why

Because you are sexually attracted to her

So you are saying I like her because she turns me on

Yup and you probably do like her anyway

Yea I think I love me stepsister

Wait I thought you like her like her not love her

But I do love her she everything I look for in a girl and I know I am not suppose to say this but I love my stepsister Ally

Ok go get her tiger and since I got pull away I am going to find Trish

Ok lets go oh and when I pulled you away I think Ally took Trish

Ok lets both go find them

So me and Austin went to go find Ally and Trish

Trish's Pov

Ok when I pulled away I look to see who it was and said

Ally why did you pull me away and I thought you were with Austin

Because I need to talk to you about Austin and Yes I was

Ok we can talk about him for a little bit and first why did you leave

K and I feel like I am falling for Austin

What

I am falling for Austin

Ok I knew this was going to happen

How

Because you guys are talking seductively to another

So you saying I am sexually attracted to him

Yea and do you have any of those dreams about him

Yes

So that just confirmed your answer

That is

Ally don't play stupid with me

k I won't

so now you know

yes

ok lets go find Kira and see what's she doing

* * *

AN: Ok guys I bet your thinking why haven't I update I because I was super busy sorry you guys and I will try to update a lot this week ok thanks guys and please review

Love Ya


End file.
